


Blinded By The Light

by sarahandthegraveyardshift



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ice Skating, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s twenty-five. Lives alone in some hick town in Iowa, when he isn’t on tour. Before his blindness, he was ranked amongst the top thirty best skaters in America and the better part of Europe.”</p><p>Which means he's going to be difficult to beat in next month's competition. Maybe Leonard has something more to worry about than this being his last debut as one of the world's top skaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By The Light

The young blond circles the ice rink backwards, picking up momentum before bending his knees and springing into the air. He spins two-and-a-half times, performing a double-axle, then lands on one skate gracefully, his other leg extended outwards and holding his balance. He sways in time to the music, every muscle synced with the rhythm. The only part of him that emotion does not reach is his face, remaining the pinnacle of stoicism.

Leonard McCoy watches the prodigy intently from one of the furthermost seats in the large, domed arena, immersed in every movement.

“I wish I could hold such a fascinated gaze upon myself,” a voice whispers in his ear. He need not turn to know it is Carol Marcus, his long-time _sometimes_ friend (and other times bane of his existence).

“Two hours, he’s been out there,” the man replies distractedly as Carol seats herself in the row behind him, boots up on the back of his seat. “More than a dozen songs, and not one of his routines has been identical. He’s magnificent. He’s flawless.”

“He’s blind,” Carol points out with boredom, smirking as her companion finally turns around to look at her over her boots.

“Blind?” Leonard drawls, one eyebrow quirking.

“He’s twenty-five,” the woman continues, stretching lazily and looking at her newly-manicured nails. “Lives alone in some hick town in Iowa, when he isn’t on tour. Before his blindness, he was ranked amongst the top thirty best skaters in America and the better part of Europe.”

“ _Before_ his blindness? What happened to him?”

Carol rolls her eyes, and Leonard’s gaze returns to the rink, where the blond is finally making his way off the ice, a straight-backed, dark-haired man leading him to the locker room, out of sight.

“Oh, something boring, like a motorcycle crash or a disease. I don’t remember. He hasn’t released to the public how it happened. His rich adoptive father, Christopher Pike, has made sure to keep it pretty hush-hush.”

“How do _you_ think it happened?” Leonard asks somberly, turning and meeting the woman’s gaze unwaveringly.

“Me?” Carol mocks surprise and disdain. “Come now, you know me better than that. I’m not one to presume until I know all the facts.”

“Yeah, well, you’re also not one to gossip,” Leonard says, pouring as much sarcasm into the words as humanly possible.

The woman shrugs. “I’m a reporter. I’m entitled to _some_ gossip, aren’t I?”

“Not unless it’s _fact_.”

“Well, then it wouldn’t be very good gossip, now would it?” Carol pouts, leaning forward and resting her chin on the man’s shoulder. “And what, pray tell, would you know about _fact_ , anyway?”

Leonard glances at her out of the corner of his eye distastefully before leaning forward and out of her reach. “I _know_ ,” he says, forearms resting on his thighs, “that this young man is going to be difficult to beat in next month’s competition.”

“You mean your _final_ competition?” Carol states innocently. “You _are_ getting up there in your years, Len-Len.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Carol laughs, standing and making her way down the row towards the stairs.

“You mentioned his ranking before his blindness,” he calls after her, and she stops, looking over her shoulder expectantly. “Where does he rank now?”

Carol turns fully towards him, hand on a cocked hip as she feigns a surprised look. “Why, Lenny, I thought _you_ of all people knew who ranked in the top class of the _world_.”

Leonard’s jaw tightens before the woman laughs and starts up the stairs, calling back to him.

“His name is James Kirk, and he’s ranked number _one_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about ice skating. Why did I agree to this? 
> 
> Past character death will eventually refer to Uhura. Sorry.
> 
> Possible sessy times in the future, rating to follow. We'll see where this takes me. If it takes me, at all.


End file.
